z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Talkers/@comment-69.112.27.92-20181105061824
I can't find a Z-Biscuits or Biskits page depending how they spell it for show. It makes me think a bit of Z-weed or other things they had going. I've either found a major plot whole/issue or figured out how Z-Biscuits must work. I'll list it in numbers so its easier to understand my logic... 1. Zombies brains clearly can't be used for the Z-Bizkits or they would easily be harvesting them. Its a bit confusing since Murphy seems able to eat their brains to answer questions he asks. Even if they used actual zombies they would still run into brain shortages as more Talkers are made unless they convert them. I don't think they would be using them for suicide bombings if they needed their brains for them either. It would be more logical to send a talker who is dedicated to cause that could really do serious damage... 2. Talkers Brains probably can't be used to make them either only test effects. Since if Talkers brains could be used they would have harvested them instead of letting them turn into Zombies. Stealing the supply of Z-Biskits while eliminating other who would use them seems the main motive/reason. 3. Humans still alive excluding perhaps "hybrids" or some others likely need to be used... Now it gets tricky if they don't have a major plot issue in logic. You would have to harvest the brains before they turn into zombies whether its talker or basic walker. That leaves about 2 options the obvious is they have to do surgery while alive or take the brain to preserve from a living human. You could probably cut off the head then let it be put into some jar to stop it from turning or keep it fresh to use. You got about 10 seconds they say of blood keeping brain alive if cut off a head as to why people would look into the eyes if wonder. The only other option is they would eat the brains while the human is still alive the same as a zombie. Maybe they can pull out the brain via the nose like the Egyptians when making mummies. Binding the person down then cutting off the top of their head to feast on it is probably most likely. Hence the doctor who is doing the tests on the talkers must be involved in some ghastly shit. Those odd tortured Walkers could also be part of the ingredients or story. Either way at some point they would run out of the supply or woudl decline/gain tolerance. They don't seem to really show them decomposing either but they can take gunshots just fine? I'd imagine talkers must smell really bad, would attract all sorts of bugs and disease. The notion they can live together seems like leftists insanity some sorta SJW nightmare gone into reality :). Even under the best conditions they might taste blood or get worked into a frenzy where eat brains or too many biskitz could even turn into pure zombies. This is a bit like some of the other "smart" or "hybrid" zombies they already had on the show though. Claiming they keep the soul is maybe not true, they seem able to be really evil or fake good :). It is a little unclear if normal zombies will attack them to me or what a bite does to them from one.